The Calamity and Woes of the Potters
by prettydancerxx
Summary: The Calamity and Woes of the Potters is a real-life story collected by different writers through the ages that tell the wonderful stories of the Potters. It started in the year 1765 when Professor Jeremy Potter wrote down his own adventures and sold it.


**The Calamity and Woes of the Potters: 379th edition: the eighth book.**

INTRODUCTION TO THE HISTORY OF THE SERIES:

The Calamity and Woes of the Potters is a real-life story collected by different writers through the ages that tell the wonderful stories of the Potters. It started in the year 1765 when Professor Jeremy Potter wrote down his own adventures and sold it off for what could be converted as money in this time. Each major descendant is written about (though none of them are aware they have fans) from Harry Potter, who finally defeated Voldemort to Hercules Potter who accidentally brought back a stronger version of Voldemort. In fact, what is now a million dollar franchise completely escapes the Potters. A curse was put on the Potter family by Professor Potter, that all Dark magic would lead back to them, when he created can be traced back as Tom Riddles ancestors. This is the first book to not be written about the son or daughter of the character from the one before it, although there is another version from Albus Potter. This is just the beginning, yet it is one of the smallest books.

**The Calamity and Woes of the Potters:**

**379th edition: 8th book.**

Jayden pushed past the crowds of muggles.

"Excuse me!" he yelled out in a mix of sarcasm and manners. Running through the wall, to platform nine and three quarters, pushing his trolley in front of him, he went up to the train and began to pack his stuff inside the carriage. Jayden's well-developed muscles flexed and brought a collective sigh from the adoring girls surrounding him. He pulled himself up on the train and looked around. Being so famous and well known was something many kids dreamed about but he did Quidditch for the thrill, not the fans. He saw a small boy his age with his dad, bent over, comforting him. Jayden wanted nothing more but a mother and father. Sighing, he moved inside an empty carriage. No one would sit with him on the journey to Hogwarts. People loved him yet he was still alone most of the time. Some of this was because people thought he was selfish and thought himself better than everyone else, others were too scared of being looked down on or thought to be just after fame.

A few minutes after the train took off, he heard shouting outside his door and a young boy he recognised as the one who had been talking to his father. He had messy black hair, as if he had just been flying on his broomstick, a small face and almond-shaped, green eyes. The boy looked up and met his eyes. Jayden waited with apprehension for the boy to realise who he was but it didn't come. He looked slightly uncertain and nauseous.

"Can I sit in here?" he asked. Jayden nodded. Sticking out his fist he introduced himself. "Taylor. Jayden Taylor. Most call me JT but take your pick." He smiled, coyly. Smiling back the boy bumped his fist against Jayden's.

"Potter. Albus Potter. Most call me Al but take your pick." He beamed, eyes glistening with cheek. Wait a minute thought Jayden. Potter. A.K.A, Harry Potter.

"Wait." He said. "Your Harry Potters kid?"

"Um, yeah." He said it like it was nothing but not in an 'I don't care' way. More like he didn't understand why that was so amazing.

"You play Quidditch?" Jayden asked.

"Some. I practice on my older brothers broomstick. My dad used to play for Gryffindor. I hope I get into Gryffindor." He looked worried and wistful.

"Same. But if not, what's it matter. The sorting hat doesn't make your future. It gives you a boost." Smiling, Al replied. "You sound like my parents friend. Luna Lovegood"

An old woman covered in grey, silvery hair and eyes glinting like opals came to the door and peered in.

"Anything from the trolley, kids?" She had quite a gruff voice for such a sweet lady.

"Bit of everything please." Jayden said. Glancing at Al he asked, "Wanna split?" Al nodded. Together they paid and then put it all in the carriage. The boys were already close friends.

As they were nearing Hogwarts, everyone was putting on their robes. The boys changed out of their hoodies and torn jeans, and took off their battered high-top converses. During the train ride they continued to talk. A knock at the door interrupted Albus' in depth comparison of the famous wizards cards, which came in the frogs sweets.

A pretty, redhead girl poked her head around the door and pushed it open entirely. She smiled at Albus, as if she knew him very well, and then glanced at the other strange boy sitting in the corner.

"Oh, hi!" she said startled. She must have been looking forward to a trip with Al and I ruined it, thought Jayden angrily. I always get things wrong!

"Hey Rosie! This is Jayden. Jayden this is Rose, my cousin."

"Hi." she said again. "I'm Rose." Realising her mistake she blushed.

"Sorry!" she blundered on. "Nice to meet you. What year are you in?"

Jayden felt the corners of his mouth point up. "Jayden. First. Same as you, I'm guessing?"

The three were soon chatting happily. It seemed they all shared the same fear of not getting into Gryffindor.

The train lurched to a sudden stop. Whispers and screams echoed down through the carriages as each student leaped to look out and see what was wrong. Most doors were opening as well, with students peering out and guessing what was the source of the lurch. Rose had sat down with the two boys instead of returning to her carriage. They all scrabbled to the window and peered out. At the angle Jayden was sitting at he could see a dome-shaped web, covering the entire tracks. He motioned to the others to look from his view. Climbing over each other they all managed to look out the window. Rosie gasped and gave a short, sharp scream when she saw it. She pulled the two confused boys down onto the floor of the carriage by the collar of their shirts. Albus fell down in a heap but Jayden was barely nudged. Only the fact that his reflexes were so fast could potentially have saved his life. He crouched down with lightning speed.

"What was that for?" Asked Al angrily, rubbing his head. He had hit it on the windowsill as he fell. He might have been born with Quidditch skills but he had to work on his reflexes if he wanted to succeed. With a few practices in him he could easily play keeper or even seeker, noticed Jayden, forever thinking about how Quidditch affected him and building his life around it.

"Daddy used to read me Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander as a bedtime story. I remember the first one especially well because dad was so scared of it. He said he had seen one before. It's a copy that belonged to your dad, Albus. He and dad used to write in it to each other. I read it myself once and they marked in the most curious things about someone called Hagrid, and 'confirmed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley'. I thought it awfully strange."

The two boys looked at her.

"Oh right. Sorry. Newt Scamander has always been one of my favorites. Anyway, the first one is the Acromantula, which builds a dome nest, just like that one. It was listed by the ministry of magic classification as XXXXX-known wizard killer or impossible to train or domesticate. Highly dangerous and capable of human speech, the Acromantula is carnivorous and prefers large prey." Rose took a deep, gasping breath before powering on.

"Originating in Borneo it resides in dense jungle or forest. They are often used as guards of highly precious objects, although they are class A non-tradable items. It was classified as a beast by former minister of magic, Grogan Stump in the year 1811 when he decreed that a 'being' was 'any creature that has sufficient knowledge to understand the laws of the magical community and to bear part of the responsibility in shaping those laws'."

There was a long pause before the boys said any thing. To them it felt like everyone on the train was just waiting and trying to get their heads around how someone could say so much, so fast and with so much detail.

"So there's an Acromantula outside?" asked Albus, stumbling over the unfamiliar word.

"Which is highly dangerous?" questioned Jayden.

"Deadly." Said Rosie, matter of factly.

Just then a high-pitched screech oozed through the tightly shut door and window. The train shook and luggage fell in piles on the floor as preteens and adolescents alike ran through the possessed train carriages, screaming, praying and cursing. Some of the smarter, more experienced students tried performing spells and as Albus, Jayden and Rosie too went screaming out of their carriage, looking for the nearest exit, they saw Roxanne Weasley, Albus and Rosie's eldest cousin at Hogwarts, in the seventh year, trying in vain to keep the door to the carriage closed with the help of her fellow seventh years. The door was rattling on its hinges but with some help from the more fit boys, she was able to keep it closed using their strength and some spells.

"Hey! Albus! Rosie! Go to the Slytherin carriage. There's an emergency exit there but tell everyone to go to the Ravenclaw one. There is one there that no one knows about and the Slytherin one will become packed if everyone goes there. Bring you stuff and stay together!" she instructed, with a slight French accent coming across underneath. Nodding, the three ran off towards Slytherin, with Jayden in lead and Rosie at the back. As they got closer to Slytherin they fond it jammed pack with people trying desperately to leave the still shaking train. It was like an earthquake. The prefects were trying in vain to get people out in 4's. Looking desperately around at the chaos surrounding them, Jayden drew into himself.

Not here. Not now. He thought to himself. Using all his strength he picked himself up from where he had been curled up on the floor. Standing on a table in a carriage, he yelled out at the top of his voice:

"There's a secret passage in the Ravenclaw part! They were keeping it secret! Quickly everyone! Run! Run!" Jumping down from the table, Jayden saw the rush of people and thought better of it, jumping back up and pulling Albus with him. Standing on the table, watching on in amazement as most of the students ran for Ravenclaw, they heard a shriek.

"Where's Rosie?" shouted Al over the roar of at least 100 students. Jayden's eyes searched until he saw a dash of red in the corner. Leaping down and barreling through the crowd in the opposite direction he raced over and picked her up, swooping her unconscious body into his arms and holding her protectedly against his chest while he once again barreled through the crowd which was starting to finally dispense.

He looked up and saw Albus's worried face. This is my entire fault he thought. The two boys raced over, Jayden still with Rosie in his arms, to the prefects.

Suddenly a loud boom sounded throughout the carriage and a large hand reached in.

"Ello! Didn't mean to scare you all like that! I was just tryin out me new Hicklemay."

"Hicklemay," asked ne of the prefects. "Hagrid, what on earth is a Hicklemay!"

"Well that's a very good question Kate! It's a cross between a Hippogriff and Acromantula, except they aren't banned. Yet. They build a web much like the- well look at that! Is that Harry Potter's kid? Ello! Which one would you be? Albus I'm guessing!"

"Yes sir. I'm Albus Potter," replied Albus, looking confused. Smiling Hagrid continued. "Lily's eyes and your fathers temperament. James was very much like him except he gloated quite a bit. Yet he was still immensely popular"

Nodding Hagrid turned to Jayden. He squinted at him and a sad look came over his face.

"Ah. You'd be poor Jayden, wouldn't ya! Very nice to finally meet you." He said gruffly, with what looked like a tear come into his eyes. When the giant had pulled himself together, completely unaware of the strange looks he was being given by the boys, he saw the hapless, limp body of Rosie in Jayden's arms.

Gasping, Hagrid exclaimed

"Goodness! Poor little Rosie! So much like her mother in thinking but so much like her father in looks! What happened to her! Never mind. Lets get you all to Hogwarts." Turning towards the stunned looking prefects he grunted,

"Follow standard procedure. We're at the station now in Hogsmeade." Then turned away and gestured for Albus and Jayden to follow him. Stepping out of the now still train, Hagrid called the first years towards him.

"Lets get a move on shall we? We're a teensy bit late already! Come on you lot."

Climbing into boats, Albus and Jayden lay Rosie's unconscious body on the seat between them. Both the boys knew that Albus wouldn't be able to hold her upright, meaning that Jayden had too. Barely noticing what was happening around them, Jayden drifted into a semi-sleep, only half seeing and hearing what was happening. When they came into the hall though, he became fully aware of his surroundings. There was a patchwork hat sitting on a stool at the front of the great hall. Suddenly a tear in it opened and formed a mouth, which burst into song. Jayden was transfixed and at the end the 4 tables of students burst into applause and cheers. He could easily tell the 4 houses apart. The first was Gryffindor, with a lion made of sparkly red and gold glitter floating above the head of the table, obviously bewitched. The second was Hufflepuffs, which also had a bewitched animal at the head. Theirs was a badger, except theirs moved, unlike the Gryffindor's lion, which has shimmered in colour. Hufflepuffs moved, trotting along on the spot, sometimes actually moving along the table, stopping to talk to students. Ravenclaws animal was an eagle, which perched on the back of the chair at the head of the table. Every now and then, its wings spread out as it circled the hall. Last was Slytherin, with an almighty green serpent, slithering around the legs of chairs and the table and down the middle of the table. It, unlike the other house colours, looked almost real, rather than made up of sparkles. The first person was called up. It was a pale boy, whose hair was a white, dirty blonde, and he carried an air of superiority with him. His name was 'Scorpious Draco'. Immediately he was put in Slytherin. As he walked off, gloating, Jayden felt an immediate feeling of anger. Next, a chunky boy whose face was covered in pimples, with greasy black hair and tiny eyes was called up. He went immediately to the stool, sat down and the hat was placed firmly on his head. No sooner had it touched his head did it shout "Slytherin!" although the way it said so was different to Draco's, as if it was almost certain but one thing was blocking its certainty. His name was Jonathan Dursley. Something about his name, Dursley sounded familiar and a look came over Albus' face that went as fast as it came. Soon came Albus's turn. He walked up, shaking slightly and looking extremely uncomfortable with everyone looking at him. After a few minutes, the hat shouted out

"Gryffindor!" scurrying over to the Gryffindor table, a loud cheering went up as he shook hands with his fellow housemates. Above the din Jayden heard a voice say

"Thank god you made it otherwise I could never have looked you straight in the face again! The hat must be growing old and weary so as to let you in!" yet the cruel words bounced mostly off Albus because of the doting undercurrent that could only come from and older sibling or parent. After a few minutes, Jayden was also called up. Walking over, he heard whispers and a few cheers. Just as he sat down, the students at the tables started chanting their house names before a piercing look from Headmaster McGonagall silenced them. With the hat on his head he could no longer hear the cheers anyway, instead a musty voice that was rather jolly for such an old thing boomed in his ear.

"Why hello! You must be Jayden Taylor. Fantastic wizarding skills, brave, powerful yet not quite. You seem awfully dreary and gothic. I wonder I wonder. Where to put you? Ravenclaw? Where dwell intellect and wit, creativity and individuality, wisdom? Sure, sure, wisdom yes, individuality yes, intellect, no bad but creativity. That could use work on. No perhaps not, Hufflepuff? Loyalty yes, dedication, hard work, fair play but patience. No there is no patience in you. And I am sure that if Helga Hufflepuff were here today she would be severely disappointed in me. No no maybe not. Perhaps Slytherin? Resourcefulness and cunning, ambition, power. Yes lots of power. Traditionalism lies in your blood but not your head, a trait that will not be likely forgotten by your housemates. Vanity. There is a fair amount of vanity in you even if you do not agree. Gryffindor, do you dwell? Much like your parents? Bravery and daring, courage and self-sacrifice, are they your traits? Certainly self sacrifice after the incident with the Weasley girl. Chivalry? Hm. best be...

Gryffindor!"

Relieved, Jayden walked over to the Gryffindor table, still giddy. Rosie had regained consciousness thanks to a spell used on her by McGonagall but that could only last a few minutes. As soon as Gryffindor was called out, Hagrid picked her up as her once again her unconscious body was moved out to the doctors area.

Whispering to Jayden, Albus said

"We should probably visit her tonight." Nodding, Jayden finished his roast potatoes. After a while, McGonagall stood up and called out through the students.

"Welcome back and welcome for the first time. As every year begins we pay our respects to all those that died on these grounds. Many were my students, who I watched grow from first years to seventh years. Now the descendants of many of those that lived are starting to come through our gates. But be warned that Hogwarts, while one of the safest places in the wizarding world, is full of dark magic. Be responsible, follow rules and stay away from peeves. That is the best advice I can give you. On another subject, I was asked to remind you all that the forest is out of bounds and that no students may be out of bed after curfew. Also, and you must take care to remember this. Something dark happened here not that long ago. There are rumors that it will happen again and if that is so, that it will start here again. Voldemort-" as she said this a wave of whispers and gasps rode out, specially the older ones. "He was known as Tom Riddle. He came to school here, sat in this very room, and he came back and destroyed it. Thanks to bravery and courage, wit, and curiosity, cunning and loyalty, he was destroyed here. There is no promise he won't return or that something of more evil proportions won't. You've been warned." After a look around she clapped her hands twice and called " you may go to your common rooms now. Stay in lines and keep to your groups!" sitting down, she turned to talk to Professor Longbottom, one of the younger teachers there, whose face had gone pale as she talked about the battle of Hogwarts. Students got up and looking shakily at each other.

Albus and Jayden got permission to go and see Rosie after the feast. She was still unconscious when they got there. While sitting beside her bed, the headmistress came in.

"You are both young and I wish I was not the one to tell you this, but what was said in the hall is true. And they are not rumors anymore. Professor Longbottom has told me that a snake while on the floor in the train bit her. The people trampling on her would only have bruised her. They knocked her unconscious and then it struck, on her neck. There is no wound as it was a very special snake, thought to not exist anymore. It comes back to life when something dark is about to happen or end. Voldemort tried to stop it, to put off his own defeat but to no avail. It lived in Hogwarts since the Battle of Hogwarts, called there by your father, all the way from Australia." Nodding at Jayden. "It is known as the Basilisks brother, the Serpentef. Its eyes contain parts of the Philosopher's Stone. It strikes when commanded by dark magic but only when the Dark Forces are rising & only once. It sees that the loss of a friend is worth the lives of many. She may live if a person who has seen the stone before it was broken touches it. Luckily for Ms. Weasley I happen to know that one and only somebody. He is on the way now, with her parents. You to are allowed to stay with her but if there is any change you must call the nurse immediately. Is that understood?"

The boys nodded and she walked off.

"Its all my fault!" sniffed Jayden as he curled up on the chair. "I'm so sorry!"

"Its not your fault! Don't worry about it. She'll be fine. I just wonder who this guy is." The boys waited sometimes talking to Rosie's unmoving body, sometimes to each other. Just as they were starting to drift off, a shadow of a group of people came over the door.

The door pushed open and four unfamiliar faces appeared, with professor Longbottom coming up behind them. A man and woman rushed up to Rosie, the other woman stopping to quickly hug the professor and say hello as if they were long lost friends. Albus ran over to the woman and man talking to Longbottom in hushed voices saying things such as 'Neville, we were so worried' and 'we came as fast as we could'.

"Mum! Dad!" the couple turned towards the voice, hearing their son and Jayden got a good look at the man. It was Harry Potter. Wrapping him in a generous hug, the woman walked over to the couple crouched over Rose. Harry Potter walked over to Jayden with his hand outstretched.

"Hello. I'm Harry Potter, Albus's dad, and this is my wife Ginny. I see you are friends with my son and niece?" he asked kindly but yet sternly, commanding my attention.

"Hello Mr. Potter. Yes, I'm their friend and I would like to apologise for this. Its all my fault." With that, the man at the bed jumped up towards me, to be grabbed by his wife and spoken to sternly "Ronald! Control yourself! Who are you sweetie?"

"Jayden Taylor." I said, watching 'Ronald' with uncertainty.

"Don't mind Ron," said Ginny. Just then, the headmistress reappeared. She nodded and smiled a rare smile at each of the parents.

"I can assure you Mr. Weasley that Mr. Taylor is innocent and in fact saved your daughter's life. It was another event that put her in this state. The Serpentef. Much like the Basilisk. Professor Longbottom has a potion that is used to perform the powerful magic that is needed to cure this bite. Listen to his instructions carefully. I shall see you before you leave and I wish you well." She nodded once again at them, and then walked off with a sense of urgency.

"Place your left hand on her forehead please, Harry. Ok now I'll pour some of this down her throat but she's going to thrash around." Looking around he said, "Jayden, Albus can you please move back a little. Ok Ron, hold her down and Hermione, press Harry's hand down on her forehead. If he breaks contact once I pour this down, she will almost immediately die." Gulping, they got into position, with Ginny also helping hold her down. The liquid oozed out of the bottle and dropped onto her lips and down her throat. Suddenly her body lifted itself up and down, jerking spasmodically. There was a scuffle and curses as they all tried to hold her down with Harry's hand on her forehead. Jayden was almost certain he heard a crack. A yellow glow poured out of her mouth and a snake slithered out. Jayden saw Ginny's eyes roll back into her head as she fainted & the others looked pale. He could tell it was the Serpentef. It slithered out of the room and Rosie's body stopped twitching. Sighing, the parents crouched down, Professor Longbottom and Harry helping Ginny who was starting to sit up and Ron and Hermione holding Rosie's hands as she began to make little cries. Once the Professor was certain Ginny was okay, he examined Rose and found that her left arm was broken with some other minor scratches and bruises. McGonagall came rushing back in, red in the face.

"So she's okay! Well done."

"How did you know?" asked Hermione.

"The Serpentef warns us when evil is coming and going. Sometimes it is preventable. It strikes when coming and appears when going. But if you cure someone of the bite, the evil is inevitable and often comes earlier than expected. When it came out of her mouth that made it final. The sky has darkened and soon will come a storm." Said Longbottom in his quiet, sullen voice. Harry and Ginny walked the boys to their dorm, tucking them in. the other boys were asleep and did not wake.

There was a storm raging outside as they left, lighting and thunder filling the dorm.

"Wow! I thought all the you-know-who-stuff was over. Do you think its real?" Albus asked.

"I guess so." Sighed Jayden, tired from the evening's events.

"Do you ever miss your parents?" asked Albus

Jayden felt his body tense. How did Albus know his parents were dead? Before he could answer, Albus spoke again.

"I miss mine so much. My sister too. I hadn't really noticed until they came, even though it's only the beginning of the year."

Jayden realised he meant did he miss being at home. But this was a wake-up call. Time to come clean.

"My parents died when I was 7."

Silence filled the dorm until it was almost suffocating.

"Oh." Said Albus

"Good night Albus" said Jayden trying to end the subject

"What happened on the train that day? Why were you on he floor?"

Taking a breath, Jayden prepared himself to finally own up, to tell his first real friend a secret he had harbored all his life. Next was a large crack of lightning and the Gryffindor tower began to fall, down, down.


End file.
